Finding Love
by xxxfire-feariexxx
Summary: Ginny is a loner with a past she hides from the world. Draco is on the run from becoming a Death Eater. They become friends. Between a confusing Draco, a gang of harassing boys at school, and a stalker from her past, Ginny finds love in an unlikely place.
1. At Hogwarts

Summary: Ginny is a loner with a past she hides from the world. Draco is on the run from becoming a Death Eater. They quickly become friends. Now, between a confusing Draco, a gang of harassing boys at school, and a stalker from her past, Ginny finds love in the unlikeliest of places.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

September 1

This year, I am going to try to keep a journal. Yes, I know it seems silly, or just downright stupid, after what happened with my last diary, but my mother bought it for me in the hopes that it would help me "express my feelings," as she put it. She doesn't like how shy I am—finds it unnatural. Although I cringe at the thought of a girly diary (hence I am calling it a journal), I want to please her and record my mundane thoughts, should they ever be of use in the future. I doubt that. But anyway, here is my account of today's _exciting_ trip to Hogwarts (note the sarcasm):

I sat down in an empty compartment by myself. I didn't feel like sitting with the Golden Trio today. Ron and Hermione were in that awkward stage where they were starting to realize their feelings for each other, but were both too shy and stubborn to admit it. Harry, since Sirius's death, was just always awkward. He was silent and sullen, grieving over his loss. Harry was also taken to having sudden mood swings, taking his anger out on anyone in the near vicinity. I didn't want to be around him for that. But, the main reason I was sitting alone was of my own accord. I, Ginevra (yes, my full name is Ginevra) Weasley am a quiet girl. I do not like to converse with others, and, well, simply put, I'm quite a loner. I have no friends really, none at all, and I spend the majority of my free time thinking. In fact, I spend _all_ of my time thinking. I'm the curious sort. It shows in my large, brown eyes, my curiosity. My eyes that take up the majority of my face. My hair is long and frizzy, almost like Hermione's, with waves all the way down through it. I heard someone describe it once as crimped, whatever that means. It reaches my mid back, and, unfortunately, draws a lot of attention. Especially from Professor Snape, who finds it his goal in life to catch me daydreaming during class and punish me with detentions. I'm also fairly short, only 4'9", and plump. I, unlike my tall, gangly brothers, take after my mother. My cheeks are large and full with "cute little baby fat," as ladies often put it. My hand-me-down robes from my brothers, no matter how plump I may be (especially in the chest area, much to my dismay and my mother's pride) are still extremely large and baggy on me, so I often find myself tripping over them (it doesn't help that I'm completely ungraceful). Thankfully, they keep any curves that might catch the attention of boys from showing.

My mother loves me and I know it, but I'm not always her pride and joy. She wishes I were more of a girly girl, that I would date, that I would have more friends (well, that I would have at least _a_ friend), etc. etc. etc. Unfortunately, I'm just a loner. It's the way I am. And as far as boys are concerned, I _do not_ date. I just don't see any point in it. As a matter of fact, I find it unnerving and uncomfortable when a boy looks at me or hits on me or tries to flirt with me.

I felt the train slow to a stop. I put on my uniform, which is still the same one I've had since second year (even though I'm fifteen now and the shirt is getting a bit tight and the skirt a bit short). I threw on George's old robe, the better one of the twins' school uniforms, and might I add that the twins were, and are, quite tall. Finally, I donned my old, tattered hat for the ceremony we are going to have, and then left with the rest of the train.

When we arrived in the Great Hall, I sat, per usual, on the end of the Gryffindor table, by myself, and away from the teachers. I, per usual, kept my head focused on my plate throughout dinner and the ceremonies, eating my food and then leaving what was most likely the first of everyone else. Though, I didn't go directly to my common room. No matter how shy I may be, I do not like to sit idly in my room doing nothing when I could be exploring the castle, flying my broom, or visiting the animals. I chose the latter of the three, and walk around the lake and then to Hagrid's cabin. I do not have any student friends, but I do have one friend at Hogwarts. Hagrid. The gamekeeper of Hogwarts and I developed and odd sort of friendship through our love for strange and exciting animals and our hate for and betrayal by Tom Riddle. Though, we don't speak much of the latter. But it is something we have shared since my first year, and Hagrid is someone I can entrust with my feelings. I visited the Blast-Ended Screwts and the other strange animals he had penned up. I told Hagrid last year of Buckbeak's new home with Black, but, of course, he already knew, being in the Order, and I learned just how naive I was about the world around me and to what was really happening in the war.

It was beginning to get dark, so I went into the castle, and up to my room. I lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, excitement keeping me from sleeping, so I decided to write in this journal. I am finally back at Hogwarts. Something exciting _always_ happens at Hogwarts. Not usually to me, but it does happen.


	2. Detention

October 23

I haven't written in hear since the first day of school, mainly because nothing interesting ever really happens in my life. But today, something did.

I was staring at the wall, just minding my own business, when it happened. I was wishing there were windows in the dungeons, so I'd at least have something to look at to take my mind off of Snape's rambling on about some potion or other in between taunts and deducting points. I hadn't realized the room had gone quiet. All I remember thinking was, oh great, here we go again.

"Miss Weasley?" I heard the cutting voice of Snape say my name with clear impatience and I could tell he had already called on me twice. I slowly lifted my head, taking my time and looking bored.

"Ah, I see I finally have your attention Miss Weasley, I'm sure your fantasies about Harry Potter are very much important to you, so I'll only take a minute."

This was the part where he let what he said sink in, as he watched the reaction of the student and basked in the giggles around him. Snape had that horrible smirk planted on his face, and a glint in his eyes that only came from harassing students.

"No problem, Professor. I wouldn't want to take up too much of your time that could be well spent fantasizing about McGonagall." I retorted. I was feeling ever so proud of myself for actually saying something. It helped that it was fairly cunning. Usually I just sat there looking like a moron while he taunted me. Even though my heart was beating a mile a minute for speaking up to a teacher in public, I was proud to see his stunned face, and smirked at it, making sure he could see my smirk clearly.

"Miss Weasley, I will not tolerate that language in my class! Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention for a week." I sighed. I just had to open my stupid mouth. Well, I suppose two months into school without a detention is just too much.

I arrived at Detention, five minutes late. Harry had been blushing throughout dinner, and I caught him looking at me. Weird. I entered the dungeon and found a bored looking Draco Malfoy and Snape inside. In suppose I should describe Draco Malfoy, seeing as he's changed a lot from that skinny little brat he used to be. Draco Malfoy is broad shouldered and has a strong upper body from playing Quidditch, which he is very good at, even better than Harry, though I would never tell either of them that. His hair is long, down to his cheeks, and covering steel gray eyes. Cold eyes. He is tall, almost six feet, and according to all the girls, the hottest boy in school. Though he has never dated as far as I know. No matter how many girls ask him out or how hot those girls are, he always refuses them. Probably because he's too in love with himself to love someone else. Draco Malfoy turned his face down to me then. He has strong cheekbones and a strong face; it looks exactly like his father's. I pushed down the hatred that flared up in my heart when I thought of Lucius Malfoy. That horrible man was the one who had given me the diary. I decided to continue observing him, to take my thoughts off of Lucius Malfoy. Draco had one thing different from the old man. He had long, sweeping, blonde eyelashes that enveloped his mysterious eyes. A feminine touch, given to him by his mother, I suppose.

I looked at Snape, questioningly. I tried to do that one eyebrow lift thing while keeping the other down, but I've never been able to do it without looking constipated, so I just stopped.

"Miss Weasley, Draco Malfoy will be watching you tonight, as I'm too busy."

"I suppose you and McGonagall really hit it off. You're leaving me to spend the night with her already," I muttered under my breath, feigning hurt. I thought I noticed Draco Malfoy's lips quirk, but I'm not really sure now.

"Miss Weasley! Watch your tongue you insolent brat! Mr. Malfoy, make sure she does her work and then some for her rudeness." Whooops. I hadn't meant for the old geezer to actually hear me. Oh well.

"Yes sir, I will," said Malfoy with a sneer. Great, now the pervert will probably be hitting on me the whole night.

"Good. Enjoy your night, Miss Weasley," said Snape icily.

"You as well." And then I winked. I knew it was horrible to say that and that I was only getting myself in deeper trouble, but I honestly couldn't resist implying his make-believe relationship with said Professor McGonagall.

I watched happily as he clenched and unclenched his fists and then stormed angrily out of the room. I laughed loudly to myself after the door slammed shut, forgetting completely that Draco Malfoy was still in the room with me.

"Quite a humorous display, Miss Weasley," he said, making me jump as I remembered he was still present in the room.

"Whatever Malfoy," I muttered, ignoring his praise. "What is my job for today?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Cleaning and organizing the potion's closet."

"Oh, how very original. I can still remember the first few hundred times I did that job," I muttered under my breath.

"Well, maybe if you didn't get detention so much you wouldn't have to do it, now would you?" asked Malfoy in almost a teasing voice? I dismissed the tone he was using.

"You know, when someone mutters under their breath, they usually don't want the other person to hear it, Malfoy," I said as I began to clean out the closet. It smelled nasty and musty in there, and if those jars weren't labeled some or other root name I would have mistaken them for hair grease.

I was almost finished when I heard the door open. Oh great, Snape was back. I heard male voices speaking and poked my head around the door.

In Snape's classroom stood four boys. Well, Malfoy sat, though he was gripping his wand quite tightly. His back was rigid as he looked coldly at the boy in front of him. Before him stood a boy I recognized as Blaise Zabini. The boy had long brown hair falling down in tight braids. He was tall and well built, though he wasn't taller than Draco. He had a face that many girls cooed over, and it was obvious he enjoyed the cooing very much. He had dazzling blue eyes and arms to die for, though that's not my opinion. To me he is just another Slytherin and future Death Eater who is too full of himself. They all are.

Next to said Zabini were Draco's two previous logs on legs, Goyle and Crabbe. They now followed Zabini around, playing his bodyguards. Once Draco Malfoy had grown a little he had dumped the two goons and become quite a quiet boy. This seemed to be the discussion at hand, or rather threats-in-between-sly-words-and-cunning-comebacks, that the two smarter of the four boys were having. And by that I'm not referring to the pair of large idiots who stood there munching on some leftover chicken legs from dinner and grunting.

"So, Draco, where have you been lately? You left after that Death Eater meeting and disappeared for the last two months of summer."

"If you're here to tell me where my loyalties lie, you can shove off Zabini," said Draco coldly.

"I heard he ran away, what about you boys?" asked Blaise Zabini of the two goons behind him. They grunted on queue. "Heard he went and joined Dumbledore and Potty to bring the Death Eaters down."

"I have no side, Zabini." Draco icily responded. Why is it that every adjective used to describe him has something to do with the cold?

"Well, all that means to Voldemort is that you aren't on _His_ side. And he doesn't like people that don't side with Him," threatened Zambini. He spoke of Voldemort in capitals, as if the man were a god or something.

"You can tell your faceless rat that I won't worship his pathetic feet no matter what," responded Draco.

"You wouldn't be so quick to say that if you were speaking to his face," spat Blaise Zabini.

I was backing up into the closet when I tripped over a cauldron, making quite a racket. Zabini clearly heard it and walked to the closet, lifting me up by my hair.

"And what do we have here, the little Weaselette? Didn't anybody teach you not to eavesdrop? It's quite rude." He looked me up and down, his eyes resting on certain spots that I often took great care to cover up. He looked back at my face and licked his lips hungrily. "All by yourself surrounded by big, bad Slytherin boys. This is quite an unsafe situation. You should know better Miss Weasley."

"Let go of my hair, Zabini," I muttered in what I hoped was a threatening voice.

"What was your name again? I remember it started with a G. Ginger, that was it wasn't it?" he said, ignoring my command to let go of my hair.

"It's Ginny, now let me go or else-"

"Or else what, little Ginger?" he asked.

"Well, knowing you Zabini, she'll probably get sick," said Draco Malfoy, who had walked up behind Balise and had stuck his wand in his back. "Now leave."

The boy let go of my hair and went to sweep out of the room in his probably much rehearsed dramatic leave. He turned before closing the door and said to Draco Malfoy "Watch your back, and little Ginger's too." With that he winked at me and left, his goons ambling out after him. I sighed and sat on a desk, hoping my pounding heart would calm down.

"I'm sorry Weasley," muttered Draco Malfoy, sitting on a desk across from me.

"For what, having annoying creeps look at me while calling me disgustingly sweet pet names? Don't worry, it's not the first time it's happened," I replied, then went quiet. I hadn't meant to say that, it just slipped out. Hopefully he would ignore it.

"I'm sorry you had to get dragged into this…You shouldn't have heard all that, but now that you have, Zabini will probably be on your back."

I made a face at the double entendre in that comment. "I think I can watch out for myself, thank you." I said, packing my bag to leave. A hand slammed down on my bag, clearly trying to get my attention. I looked up slowly, my eyes annoyed.

"Those boys are Death Eaters, and now you're on their list to harass in this school. You heard too much _and_ I defended you. They're _not good people_ and would probably do anything to get to you. You shouldn't take this so lightly."

"Like I said, I'll take care of myself," I said in annoyance. "I don't need your concern."

"Lis-"

"You listen! I don't need the protection of some git who probably wouldn't care whether I died tomorrow or not, alright."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just buzz off Malfoy."

"Weasley, I'm going to be watching your back whether you like it or not." He leaned over so his face was level with mine, an annoying look on his face. "Now, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other, so we should at least be on first name basis, don't you think?" He asked in a sweet voice.

"Whatever Mal-"

"Ah!" He lifted a finger.

"Draco," I mumbled, as I stormed out of the room.


	3. Halloween

November 1

Yesterday was Halloween. Normally, I love Halloween. I love to dress up in a costume and pretend to be somebody else, somebody who isn't shy and reclusive and boring. I love to eat a boat load of candy until I get sick to my stomach and my teeth hurt. I love to listen to scary stories and dungeon music and try to frighten myself. But this year, Halloween was…well, it was different to say the least.

I wasn't planning to go to the party originally. I never really go to parties, you know, and I'm not exactly a social bunny. But Hermione was going, and although sometimes I find her know-it-all attitude annoying, she is the closest thing I have to a friend besides Hagrid of course. She, Ron, and Harry, along with a bunch of other Gryffindors, were going to a party the twins were throwing in the Room of Requirement. You had to have a password to get (Butterbeer) in and it was _supposed _to be open to Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws only. Of course, I didn't really know about it, nor did I have a costume, but Hermione helped me with that. I had a plain black dress robe in my trunk that my mother insisted I take with me and Herms put some spell in my hair so it was straighter and kinda curly at the bottom. Then she gave me free reign of her makeup drawer which should now be illegal, as I totally ruined my face trying to put it on so I had this black powder all around my eyes and smeared the red lipstick, making it look like blood dripping down my mouth. Hermione said I looked like a vampire. I told her she was being ridiculous. She lengthened my canine teeth with some spell. I glared at her. She laughed and pulled me down the stairs. (It didn't help that my paleness made me even more vampyric. All these people gave me compliments. It was incredibly embarrassing).

Then off we went to the party. It was fairly tame, all things considered. A little bit of Butterbeer, and somebody spiked the punch, which I didn't find out until after I drank four cups of it. They had to keep the music down so that the professors didn't hear it from their offices, where I assume they stay up all night doing professor things.

Well, I was feeling fairly lonely (and light-headed) as I leaned against the wall sipping on my fifth glass of punch, when this guy came up to me. He had a mask over his face, so I wasn't sure who he was, and he just kind of stood there staring at me and making me uncomfortable. Finally he spoke, and when he did I realized who he was. "Well, well, Weasellete, you do look better everyday." His eyes glanced down at my cleavage which the dress, unfortunately, showed off quite well. I tried to cover up my chest without spilling my drink on myself at the same time, but by then I had lost most of my coordination.

He grinned, clearly seeing I was having trouble. "Leave me alone, Zabini." (I think that's what I said, or something along those lines. My speech was probably pretty slurred by then as well.)

"But how could I, when you just looked so lonely and…helpless." He smirked, leaning in closer and trapping me with his hands on either side of my face. I was beginning to feel helpless, and hoping somebody would come save me. "My my, you look good enough to eat."

"I'm supposed to say that," I blurted out, referring to my costume and all.

Unfortunately he seemed to think I meant something else, because with a raised eyebrow he leaned his head closer, his lips near mine. I was sluggishly trying to figure out what a girl did in this situation, but thankfully somebody stepped in. Another boy, this one without a mask, so I recognized him immediately as Malfoy…Draco…Malfoy…whatever, put a hand on Zabini's shoulder. He must have been digging his nails in or something because the other Slytherin was wincing. "Didn't I tell you to leave her alone, Zabini?"

"I don't recall you saying that, no, Malfoy."

"Well I'm giving you your warning now." Draco's…Malfoy's voice was dangerous.

Zabini glared at me, though I certainly didn't deserve it, I had done nothing to make him angry. "Shove off, Malfoy. Me and the Weasellette are just having a little bit of fun. Though I suppose you really wouldn't understand, would you? As inexperienced as you are."

That was when Draco hit him, giving him no more warning than an angry growl. Zabini grabbed at me, pulling me down with him. I bumped my head on the floor, so the next part was blurry, but somehow Draco pulled the boy off of me and broke his nose. The fight got the attention of the crowd and Draco, not wanting to make a scene, made a break towards the door, but not before grabbing my wrist and tugging me with him. (I'll never understand why he decided that would be a smart move, seeing as I have six brothers, three of them here at school, and two over-protective friends who kind of hate him). Miraculously we made it out the door and down the hall, where he pulled me into a bathroom.

After we caught our breath he straightened up, staring at me. "I thought you could take care of yourself, Ginny?"

"I can. I had that situation completely—wait, did you just call me Ginny?"

"That is your name, isn't it?" Malfoy asked, leaning against the wall. (I just realized I've been writing Draco all this time. I must make a mental note to stop this strange habit).

"Of course, but that doesn't give you license to use it."

"No, but I think saving your arse back there does."

I hit him then, it was an open-handed slap, but still. He looked surprised. "You have no right, mister, to be thinking at my arse, much less saving it!"

And then he did this ridiculous thing. He started laughing. Laughing! At me! I admit, I was a bit buzzed and probably sounded and looked ridiculous, but still, I hadn't even said anything witty. He just leaned there against the wall and laughed like a madman! When he was done he straightened up, wiping at his eyes. "You're too much, Ginny." The boy stuck his face in mine, a smile on his lips and this strange…_glimmer_ in his eyes. This _naughty_ glimmer. "Wanna hear a secret?" I found myself nodding. I do love secrets, being as curious as I am. "I like your arse."

And then he did something else even stranger. He brought his hands to my face and lowered his, his eyes on my lips. And I felt as if my entire body had gone limp. I couldn't move, couldn't slap him away. I just stood there like an idiot as his lips got closer and closer to mine. This horrible fluttering in my stomach started up, making me feel sick.

And then, just before our lips touched, I _was_ sick. I threw up, all over him, all over me. He jumped back with a sound of disgust and I ran to one of the loos, leaning over it. I had suspected he would run away from me then, but I found him kneeling beside me, holding my hair back so it didn't get puke in it. When I was finished he helped me clean myself up (thankfully my vomit has a trajectory. It didn't land on my dress, but it did get all over his shirt) before stripping off his shirt, throwing it in the garbage. I stared at his toned chest, the kind that was muscular, without being _too_ muscular, very attractive. Then I mumbled stupidly, "You're just throwing away your shirt?"

He shrugged. "It's covered in puke. Besides, it's not mine. I stole it from some store in Hogsmead."

Then Draco Malfoy, the shoplifting, Death Eater fighting, Quidditch playing, non-dating badass, picked me up and carried me on his back to the Gryffindor common room, dropping me off at the portrait. "I had a nice time, Ginny. All except for the getting puked on part. Maybe we'll try that kiss sometime again when you aren't drunk."

This all happened last night. Now it's the next morning, Sunday, and the buzz has, unfortunately, weared off. My mouth tastes like puke, my stomach aches, and every time I see something bright or hear a loud noise I feel like my head's splitting in two. I've been lying in bed for hours and I only got up to go to the bathroom and write this in my journal before I forget the night's events. Now, I'm going back to bed.


	4. A New Friend

November 23

Of course we did end up seeing more of each other. I was walking down the halls today, a few weeks after the Halloween incident, when Zabini and his goons came up to me and began harassing me. He looked me up and down that annoying slow way that perverts do, like they're examining a broom for sale or something.

"You have grown quite lovely Miss Weasley. Definitely something a Death Eater looks for in his women."

"And what do you mean by that, Zabini?" I asked, annoyed that I would be late to class.

"Figure it out, Ginger," he said sneering.

"Leave the girl alone, Zabini," said Draco, walking up beside me. Though I found the self-assured boy a nuisance, I welcomed his presence in the situation.

"Oh, are you little Miss Weasley's friend now, or are you two more? Hmm, tell me, are you as good a shag as I've heard Miss Weasley?"

"That is none of your business Zabini," I muttered darkly.

"Let me guess, you're still a virgin aren't you Ginger?"

I felt my face getting hot as I blushed profusely. He tilted his head back and laughed as if this was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"Beat it, Zabini."

"I'll see you around, Ginger."

We watched silently as the trio walked away from us. When they had turned a corner and disappeared from sight, Draco Malfoy turned towards me and grabbed my shoulders before I could walk off, making sure I looked him in the eyes as he spoke to me.

"Now, will you stop being difficult and admit you need my protection? Or are you going to keep being a stubborn redheaded Weasley and get yourself raped?"

I was taken aback by what he said. Those boys were just the bullies of the school, nothing more. They were rude, sure, but I was assured they had morals and values and would hardly think to disrespect a woman like that. "I highly doubt those boys are capable of raping me," I said, looking him in the eye. I was about to turn on my heel ever so gracefully and leave him, but of course the boy had a grip like iron, and wouldn't let me go.

"You think that just because they are teenagers they could not be horrible enough to commit something as terrible as rape. That just because they are only sixteen, they are too pure as to do something like that. I'll give you a little advice-"

"Mr. Malfoy," I broke in, "Don't think that just because I said _they_ weren't capable of rape, doesn't mean _any _sixteen year old boy isn't. I said they were not capable of raping _me_."

"And what do you mean by that?! Look at you girl! You're, what, five feet? (4' 8") You have no muscular build whatsoever and definitely could not fight a gang of future Death Eaters twice your age who have been training in the dark arts and are at least twice as strong as you on their own, much less there are three of them! You're insane if you think you can fight against that all on your own!" he yelled. I watched the whole time as his face changed from angered to bewildered at how I could think I was stronger than those boys.

"Why do you want to help me anyway?! What is the point of all of your offers of protection? Is it just some kind of ongoing feud or a fight of manliness between the two of you? Huh?"

"Maybe because I like you and I don't want to see you hurt. And because I have morals, and I can and _will_ protect you."

I was a little taken aback that he said he liked me. I puzzled what he meant, but realized I would have to save it for later.

I glared at him. "I have seen worse than those _boys_. Much worse." At least this time I could take up the opportunity to turn on my heel and storm away.

I didn't even bother to go to my next class, Charms. I really didn't care if I missed anything, and no one would notice if I was gone for one period, as long as I didn't make it a habit. Not to mention by the time I had finished arguing with Draco Malfoy, I was already fifteen minutes late for the class; it was better to just not show up at all. I walked out around the lake to a little beach that I liked. The waves would lap the shore and the wet, pebble filled sand would make a mold of my feet as I walked through it. I was at the curve between where two rocky hills met, and on either side the rocks would jut out in to the water. On windy days the waves would blow into the rocks dangerously, and, if high enough, up and over them, spraying the rocks and anyone standing on them. Though it was sometimes dangerous to swim around such dangerous rocks, I found they made a good privacy wall to keep anyone from bothering me while I was there. I would often swim around on free days or at night after classes and dinner, but today I simply sat on one of the rocks and pondered what to do next. I also wrote all of this down.

I often can be found sitting somewhere deep in thought when I am confused and have a lot to think about. I hate to not understand what is going on around me. Right now is one of those times. So, I have a gang of school bad boys on my back harassing me, a boy who wants to help because supposedly likes me, and my own problems with people and my shyness to deal with. Well, what to do about the boys I don't really know. I figure I could just avoid or ignore them when they get on my nerves, until they move on and started irritating someone else. And about this Draco Malfoy issue. The boy likes me? What does that even mean? Obviously my stubbornness he had taken a liking to. Perhaps he is looking for a friend? Maybe he's lonely? What was that he and Zabini had been talking about earlier? It sounded as if Draco had run away from home over the summer, quit the Death Eater business and took off, and now they are on his back about it. Maybe he _is_ lonely and looking for refuge in the only person he can: a girl being hassled by the same death eaters hassling him.

So, should I take up the offer of protection from him or not? It seems the only thing to do; at least then he would stop annoying me. And it couldn't hurt to have a friend, though obviously, being friendly with him is what landed me in this whole situation in the first place. Oh, it's getting dark now. I must have been out here for hours. Dinner is probably starting soon. I suppose I should go eat.


	5. Draco's Past

December 5

The last time I wrote in this journal, I was still pondering what to do about the Draco issue. Well, it turns out the answer fell into my lap. He approached me the next day and I finally decided to just make peace and call it a truce. It has been about two weeks since then and we have become an odd sort of friends. We help each other out when being harassed by Zabini and his friends, but we also spend time together. We often study and hang out together, and oddly enough, I find his company is not so horrid. Draco Malfoy is quite intelligent and often loves to talk about different subjects. He shows me many different defense spells, in case he is not around when Zabini and his cronies are bothering me. He's quite good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco finds it amusing how I can be so bad at Charms and DADA. He works with me on different spells I am having trouble on, showing me what is wrong with my stance and how my wrists move and many other things. I, in turn, help him with Potions, which he is horrible at. I can not honestly understand what was so hard about the subject. Potions, to me, is like cooking. Just measure the ingredients and put them in at the right time, and it will come out as it should. I suppose I have gotten my mother's cooking genes. She taught me how to cook quite well, and says I am even better at it than herself, though I find that impossible.

But what I'm writing about is what happened today, when he showed me where he lives. I have been curious, seeing as he hates the Slytherins and won't even go near his own common room, much less sleep with them for fear they might smother him in the dead of night. Well, today I finally learned all about his past, about why he ran away and hates Slytherins and Death Eaters. But I suppose I should tell the story in the order it happened.

We were walking the grounds when he commented: "I'm glad you've decided to stop being so stubborn, Ginny." Draco was leading me towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I was confused; I have never had the guts to venture the dark, creepy forest near our school. Not that I was scared of what lay inside, I just knew if I were to go too far into the forest, I would never be able to find my way back out again.

"You mean to tell me you live in there?" I said, pointing with my hands to the shadowy, tall woods looming above us.

"Not in there," he answered, annoyed. Draco took me towards a large, knotted, old tree. It was bare of its leaves, which sat all around it in many different colors. The large willow was set away from the other trees at the top of an old hill, mostly because anyone or anything that comes near it is destroyed by its thrashing, flailing branches.

"I'm confused," I whispered, staring at the Whomping Willow.

"Just wait until we get there, you'll see. Now, stay out of the way, I'll be right back." he said as we came to the edge of the Whomping Willow's reach.

Draco made a sprint under the tree's branches. It sprung to life and began trying to hit him with knotted, large branches. He ran as fast as he could, dodging branches and limbs until he reached the tangled base. He grabbed a root that stuck up from under the tree, one that looked like any other, and pulled tightly. The Whomping Willow stopped.

"Come on," Draco ushered to me. "It's getting dark."

I hurried over to him, staring around me in awe. "How did you do that?" I asked.

"That root freezes the Whomping Willow. But only for a short amount of time."

"Like, how long?" I asked, looking up at the sky in which I could see the first stars coming out.

"About five minutes, so hurry!"

Draco took me to a little hole not too far from the root and went down, telling me to follow. We walked through a dirt tunnel for about fifteen minutes. Just as I was about to ask when it ended, we came to a door that he led me in.

"This is my home, where I've been staying all summer and school year."

I walked into an old house, very old. It had many rooms, I could tell by looking at it, but Draco led me to one in particular. It was the kitchen. A few pots and pans were in the cupboards around the room, and a plate and eating utensils were sitting in the sink. It appeared as if he had moved the couch in from another room and set it in front of the fire place. On the couch was an old blanket that had probably been in the ancient, dusty house for years. A door led to a bedroom with one bed and another fireplace. On the bed were some plain cotton sheets and a blanket that had probably once been very nice, but was torn and dirty now. From the bedroom was a bathroom with chipped tile flooring and an old porcelain toilet and tub. I walked back into the kitchen. Draco's school books sat on a table by the plaid, red couch. He was sitting on said couch looking at me.

"It isn't much, but it beats my old home," he said, looking apologetic.

"Why did you run away?" I asked, sitting next to him and bringing my knees up to my chest. I rested my head on my knees and looked at him.

"They wanted me to join the Death Eaters. They made me watch as they tortured a Muggle man who didn't even speak English. My dad gloated about me to Voldemort. I had yet to come up with an answer. I knew what my dad would do, but I said no. To his face. He beat me to a pulp that night. The next morning, my mother helped to run away. She packed that blanket in there you saw, some food, clothes, and money into a pack. She gave me at least a hundred galleons." My eyes widened. I had never had more than three galleons in my possession and those were from gifts for my first year of school. My parents had been so happy, that they gave me a galleon each. My brothers all saved up enough to give me one as well. I had bought a new robe with it, so I would look good for my parents and Harry Potter, whom I had been in love with at the age of ten. Little did I know what would later become of those robes. If I had known, I wouldn't have bought them at the time. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and continued to listen to Draco. "She gave me all that money, because she knew I wouldn't be able to get anymore after I left, unless I got a job. I couldn't possibly walk up to a bank and take my money out of it from my account. My father would most certainly be able to track me. She told me to come here, to Hogwarts, but I had overheard a conversation between Potter and a teacher in Third Year that I remembered. I had found out about a secret house that you can get to by way of a tunnel under the Whomping Willow. I decided to stay here instead of the school, since I couldn't stay there in the summer with nobody there and I didn't have enough money for the Leaky Cauldron. So, I snuck in and made home here. Bought the necessities: food, silverware, dishes, and some sheets. I made these three rooms my home, cleaned the place out and made it my own." He looked around the room and smiled at me.

"Why didn't you go back? To Slytherin, I mean."

"Do you really have to ask that question, Ginny?"

I thought for a moment, and realized how very stupid my question was. He couldn't go back to Slytherin. They would beat him up and stalk him even more than they were now. The only reason they hadn't turned him into his father yet was because of how suspicious it would look for Draco Malfoy to suddenly disappear from school without a trace. Dumbledore was a genius, and most certainly would figure it out.

I looked up into Draco's eyes to find him staring at me. His eyebrows were scrunched up as he stared into my eyes, as if trying to figure something out.

"What?" I asked, lamely.

"What about you? Your past? You're hiding things from me, from everyone, aren't you? What is the secret you are keeping, Ginny?"

Well, time to fly. This had been interesting, but I had things I wanted to keep personal, and Draco Malfoy was interrogating me. This was what I had been afraid of, for him to get too close and want to find out my secrets.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have to go now, it's getting late. I'll see you later, Draco," I said, getting up and walking towards the door to the tunnel.

"Let me walk you back," he offered. I refused and left. It would do me good to visit the pitch and fly some laps.


	6. Ginny Opens Up

December 14

I had vowed never to tell anyone my secret of what happened that night. I thought I would take it to my grave. But today, somehow, Draco finally found it out.

I was walking towards my beach, my toes wiggling in the sand. I dropped my shoes on the sand and took off my shirt and pants, leaving on just my bra and underwear, before running into the water (after casting a heating charm on myself that Draco taught me, of course) and diving under, swimming until I couldn't breathe and had to resurface. It felt so good to go swimming after a hard day at school. Zabini had bothered me again, this time asking me if I would take off my top. I punched him and got a detention for it. It had been a long day stuck in Snape's dungeon classroom cleaning cauldrons. It didn't help that Draco's been acting weird all this past week. It was unnerving. I would catch him staring at me in that scrutinizing way, trying to figure out my secrets. I told myself he was just wasting breath to keep asking me what I wasn't telling him.

I was lying on my back, floating on the water, when I heard Draco. "Hey Ginny, is that you? Wow, this beach is awesome!" I sat up in time to see him running down the beach, his shoes in his hands. I lowered until the water was up to my neck to hide my nudity.

"Wait, don't come in!" I yelled, sinking even further down to my chin as he got closer.

He ignored me. "No fair! You can't keep a great swimming hole like this all to yourself." Oh gosh, he was taking off his shirt.

"No really-"

"Here I come!" he said, jumping off a rock and canonballing into the water.

"Ugh, stupid idiot," I muttered under my breath. "He can't ever listen, can he?"

Draco had resurfaced and was swimming over to me. "Hey, Gin, what's up with you?" he asked, doggy paddling in front of me.

"Draco!" I screamed. I could feel myself going red in the face. I knew I was blushing. "Gosh, why didn't you listen? Don't you see my clothes sitting on the beach?" I asked, pointing with my hand. He looked at my clothes and then back at me, his face turning pink.

"Oh, no, I didn't actually," he muttered, an apologetic look on his face. He grinned a boyish grin. "It's kind of funny when you think about it," he laughed.

"No it's not! Coming in here when I'm in just my bra and underwear. I'm so-"

He interrupted my muttering. "Oh, you're still in your knickers? What's the problem them? It's just like a swimsuit."

"Huh? No it's not! And anyway, I've never worn a bathing suit in public. My family members are the only ones that have seen me in one! I'm so embarrassed! No, get out and turn around."

Okay, so now he was looking at me like I was crazy. "You've never worn a bathing suit in public? Whoa. You were raised in a cave, Gin."

"I was not!" I had begun to swim toward the shore, but turned when he said this. Only, Draco wasn't anywhere. Like, at all. I searched as far as I could see in the diminishing light across the lake, but still I didn't see him.

"Draco?! Draco, where are you?" I asked, swimming out to the spot I had last seen him at. "Draco, this isn't funny!" I yelled, looking around for him. Had some water creature taken him under the water and was trying to drown him? Had he forgotten the warming spell and hypothermia set in in this freezing cold water? Had a whirlpool started and sucked him to the bottom of the lake? (Okay, I know that one was a bit farfetched, but I still considered it).

I felt a sudden pull at my ankle and yelped. Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled onto my back and under the water. I kicked with all my might at the creature and until it let go. Resurfacing, I took a breath of air and began coughing. Only to hear, laughter? I spun around in the water.

"Draco! Bloody hell! You scared the shit out of me just disappearing like that!"

He kept laughing, pointing at me and gasping. "You should have seen your face!" he yelled. "You were so freaked out!"

"I was scared! I thought something had happened to you!"

"Oh?" he stopped laughing and looked at me. "Ginevra Molly Weasley! You were worried about me, weren't you? You care about me!" He grinned triumphantly and stuck his fist in the air. "Every one, I, Draco Malfoy, have succeeded in winning the heart of the unattainable Ginny Weasley!"

"You haven't won anything," I murmured, "but a good Bat Bogey Hex." I rolled my eyes and turned to go, but found I couldn't leave. He still had a tight grip on my leg, whether he meant to or not.

"Ginny," he whispered, looking into my eyes. I wanted desperately to turn my head. I couldn't help it, his eyes were so intense, so grey-blue. And he wasn't wearing a shirt. I had never been this close to a boy without a shirt on, well, except for that one time. I had a feeling in my gut, one I had never had before. It felt as if I would throw up, and my eyes got watery from how hard I was biting my bottom lip. My face felt as if it was on fire, it was probably as red as the sun. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" I tried to make it sound biting, but my voice just ended up quavering.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

I was taken aback, shocked really. This couldn't be happening. I could not let this happen. I would not let this happen.

"No," I said turning away. "Don't ask me that-"

"Why do you always do this?! Every time, every time I get close to you, you always turn away. You block me out. How come you're always hiding from me Ginny? Please, one kiss." His voice was pleading now.

"No!" I yelled at his face.

"Why not?!"

"Because… because I said so!"

"Just kiss me!" he yelled, losing his temper.

And those three simple words triggered it. The flashback. I found myself sinking into oblivion, into that place below the world, with _him_.

"Kiss me Ginny," _he_ whispered in my ear, his breath tingling.

"Why?" I asked. My voice was small, high-pitched in my ears. Childish.

"Because, I want you to." His hands caressed my cheek, sending chills up my spine. I had liked that caress before, when I needed comforting, but now it felt…different, somehow.

"But, I don't understand Tom. I've never kissed anyone before." I was true, I was only eleven.

"It's okay, I'll teach you. You don't have to worry. It will be fun. Now, kiss me," his voice was still soft, but I was afraid. This would be my first kiss. I liked Tom, but I wanted to save it for Harry.

"But, my first kiss is supposed to be for Harry," I whispered, trying to make him understand.

Tom's face changed then. It wasn't comforting anymore. It was twisted in rage, his eyes turning from deep and black to crimson. "Stupid potter! Forget him! Now, kiss me!" he yelled making me jump. I nodded.

I knew what happened next, and I would not let it happen to me. Not again. "Get away!" I yelled, shoving at Draco's chest with my hands. "Ginny-"

"I said, get away! Don't touch me Tom!"

"Ginny, who's Tom?" he asked, looking worried. Yet, I could see the curiosity, the excitement that he might finally be getting me to open up, on his face. He grabbed my arms and made me look into his eyes. He whispered in my ear comforting words. "It's okay, Gin, it's okay."

The same way Tom whispered comforting words. And then betrayed me. "Stop it, Tom! Stop!" I knew this was Draco, but I couldn't help it. The way he looked at me, the lust in his eyes. The same way Tom did. I pushed him away and swam with all my might towards shore. I couldn't see; the sun had now set. And my tears blinded me even more. But I continued swimming with all my strength. I reached the shore and began running towards the castle in just my underwear. I didn't know where to go, but it had to be away from here.

"Ginny!" Draco yelled, coming up behind me. I tripped on a rock, and fell into the yielding sand, crying. Draco put his hand on my shoulder as I whimpered softly.

"Ginny, it's me, Draco. Not Tom. _Me_. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry. I…don't know what came over me. Please calm down." I nodded as he pulled me into a sitting position and turned me towards him. I looked into his eyes, mine bubbling over with tears, making his image look watery. "Ginny, will you… will you, please tell me what happened? Why you freaked out? Please?" he asked, looking into my eyes. I nodded again, feeling my walls crumbling around me. "Who's Tom?" he asked.

"Tom Riddle. He was the sixteen year old version of Voldemort. I was given his diary by your dad and he tried to use me to become real."

His face held recognition. So he knew the story. "The Chamber of Secrets, in your First Year, right?" he asked. I nodded. "What did he do to you, Gin?"

"He was almost physical by then. Had almost become real. I had gone down to the Chamber after he made me write that message on the wall. He came out of the diary, substantial and all; I could touch him if I wanted to. I had realized by then what was going on, but he was stronger than me. I couldn't get away. He, he asked me to kiss him. I didn't want to. I wanted my first kiss to be for Harry. I was in love with Harry in my first year. I wanted my first kiss to be special, not with him. I knew who he was, Voldemort. He had already told me. But there was nothing I could do. I was weak and he was strong. He was a lot older than me too. At first, I resisted. I told him no. He started to yell. He commanded me to kiss him, the same way you did. I knew I would have to, if I didn't want him to hurt me."

I continued talking, but I could feel the memories rushing back to me. The ones I had hidden deep within my mind to keep anyone from knowing of them. In fact, I hadn't even written them in this journal until now. I couldn't hear myself talk anymore, as the memories overcame me, and I felt myself living them all over again.

I nodded meekly. I put my hands on his cheeks and slowly brought his head down towards mine. I was scared, but what could I do? I was about to kiss him, when he, annoyed, grabbed my hair and slammed my lips onto his. He was kissing me hard, his tongue everywhere in my mouth, studying everything. It was weird and disgusting, so foreign to me. I tried to pull away, but that was the wrong decision. He pushed my back into a wall, hard. Tom's legs pinned me there, while his hands roamed everywhere. He unclasped my robes, the ones I had bought with the three Galleons my family had given me as a gift, and they fell to the wet, slimy floor. Tom began to unbutton my blouse until it hang open, leaving my small chest only covered by a bra.

Then his hands moved lower, towards my skirts. I began to cry, though I tried not to. I could feel my hot tears roll down my face and onto his. He stopped and lifted his head up from mine, looking confused.

"Why are you crying?" he asked harshly. He had no patience for a little girl's tears.

I continued weeping, but managed to get a few words out between sobs. "You…you're going to… to rape me, aren't you?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Rape? No dear girl. When you rape someone, it is against their will. You will enjoy every minute of this, you'll see."

"No, please Tom. I'm only eleven. I'm supposed to keep my virginity until I marry, my mom said so."

"Oh shut up girl and stop crying. I have been locked away in a diary for the last _sixty years_. I have _needs_, Kitten. You _will_ have sex with me, and you _will _enjoy it." His hands went back to deftly removing my skirts and I began to scream for help. He looked back at me. "I said stop crying!" he yelled. I continued to cry, and a look of panic washed over his face. "Stop it!" he screamed, his voice cracking, as he hit my cheek with a closed fist. The power of the strike sent me pummeling to the floor. He picked me up and raised his fist again. "Stop crying or else!"

"Ginny!" I heard a voice yell. It was Harry, and he wasn't too far off. He was going to save me! I could feel myself getting dizzy as I heard Harry's running footsteps coming towards me. The world began to get fuzzy and went black. I felt Tom drop me to the floor just before I lost consciousness.

I looked up at Draco. "I'm so sorry, Gin," he whispered, and I could see tears running down his cheeks. "What happened after that?"

"Harry killed Tom and saved me. Tom never got a chance to rape me," I saw him let out a breath he was holding, "but I still burned my clothes and new robes after that. Harry never said anything about finding me down there like that. He kept quiet and didn't tell anyone. My parents knew something traumatic had happened, even if they didn't know the details. They wanted to put me in counseling, but I wouldn't let them. I became quiet after that, and didn't really talk to anyone or have any friends. Until now. But when you looked at me like that, and told me to kiss you, it brought that memory back. I got scared. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry Gin. I won't do it again. I don't know what came over me." Draco looked down into my eyes, his smile soft and his eyes sad. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around mine, and placed his hands on my back. He pulled me up against him, my head pressed into his chest. He rested his chin on my forehead and squeezed my body against his.

"Draco, what is this?" I asked, confused.

"He looked into my eyes, surprised, as if I was joking. "It's a hug, Ginny."

I thought for a moment. "A hug," I said, trying the words as if they were new to me. I smiled up at him. "I remember now. My brothers and parents used to hug me all the time. Friends, too. Relatives. But, after my first year, I wouldn't let anyone near me. I wouldn't allow them to hug me or even touch me without freaking out. Why are you hugging me?" I asked.

"Because, Gin…I love you," he smiled down at me, though his face was uncertain.

"What?" I whispered, my throat getting tight as I tried to wiggle away. He wouldn't let me go.

"Ginny, you are the first and only true friends I have ever had. I love you; you are my best friend. I will never, ever let anyone hurt you again. You silly girl," I sighed, relieved. I had panicked, thinking he meant more than he did. But why did I suddenly feel sad as well? Why was I excited when he had said that?

I rested my head against his chest, breathing in his smell of cologne. It smelled nice, really nice. I closed my eyes and buried my head into his shirt, happy to have someone who I could talk to, who I could trust. Then, I realized I did trust him. With my life. He was the first person, in a very long time, that I felt I could trust.

"I trust you," I whispered to Draco.

"Good," he whispered back. I wouldn't have felt it; it was so discreet, if I hadn't had my eyes closed. If I hadn't been thinking about him. Perhaps, even, if hadn't been waiting for it. But, I did feel it. His lips, just barely brushing the top of my head. He kissed me, his soft lips tickling my hair. Not in the way one would kiss a lover, but in the way a parent would kiss their child. Or, a brother his younger sister. His lips, just touching my forehead, and then disappearing. I burrowed deeper into his chest, feeling cold as the heating charm began to wear off.

"Come on," he whispered in my ear. "You're shivering. And you're all wet. You're going to catch a cold. Especially in this winter air. Let me take you back to my place, you're soaked to the bone."

I simply nodded as he picked me up in his arms, one arm under my back and one under in the bend of my legs. I could feel myself shivering now, the wind whipping my hair out of my face. He set me down by my clothes and wrapped my cloak around me. Then, he put on his shirt and bundled my clothes and his and placed them in his backpack. He carried me over to the Whomping Willow, which he walked under without it moving a limb to hit him. Draco carried me through the tunnels, and I fell asleep against his chest.

I woke up what only felt a few minutes later, Draco shaking me.

"Gin, I got you some dry clothes to put on. Come on, go change in the bathroom, before you get any sicker." Draco made me sit up and helped me walk to the bathroom, where he stood outside the closed door while I changed into a pair of his boxer and some nightclothes. I giggled at his knickers, which had brooms and snitches on it. After putting on the nightclothes, I walked into the kitchen to find him heating up some soup for me. Once he made me drink it we sat in front of the fire, which, embarrassingly, had my undies drying by it, and then he made me go to sleep in his bed.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked, looking at him.

"On the couch by the fire."

"That's not a very comfortable place to sleep," I accused, trying to keep my eyelids from falling.

"Good night, Ginny," I heard Draco whisper. I nodded my head and drifted off as I heard the floorboards creek as he walked out of the room.

I woke up just now, in the middle of the night, to write this. The moon is shining in through the window and there is a fresh layer of powder on the ground. Draco is in the other room. I think I'll go get him and make him sleep on the bed with me, which is much more comfortable than that lumpy couch.


	7. A Kiss and a Disaster

December 26

I am writing this from a hospital bed in the early morning. I was ambling down the halls yesterday, the day after Christmas, heading out to see Draco when it happened. Zabini and the Dumb Duo had been unusually quiet up until yesterday. It worried me really, and for good reason, though I can't blame them for what happened. They were planning something, I could tell, but I took the time to embrace the silence and hang out with Draco. I was actually on my way to Draco's. I hadn't gotten a chance to give him a gift yesterday; my brother, Harry, and Hermione insisted I stay with them for a snowball fight after we opened presents.

Hermione had given me a book, as usual. It was on wandless and defensive magic. Harry had given me some chocolates. Ron, along with my brothers Fred, George, and Percy, had bought me a beautiful, new cloak. It was a dark blue, almost black, and extremely warm. The twins had paid for the majority of it with their money from the joke shop. Mum, of course, gave me _another_ knitted sweater.

I had also bought them all gifts. I had mailed all my brothers' gifts to them and my parents'. We had decided to meet at the beach, which was now covered in wet, cold snowflakes, and I carried my gift, though small, wrapped in red gift wrap and tucked under my arm. I had bought him a new blanket for his home. I saw he only had two he had brought, and one he found exploring the old house, though it looked tattered and as if it had claw marks in it. I had bought a blanket made from down feathers, a green one of course, because I felt bad knowing he was cold at night. When I saw Draco standing by the frozen lake, I took a moment to admire him. He was dressed warmly for the weather, but he looked astounding, his sweater forming to his tall, built body, his long hair falling into his cloudy gray eyes as he stared out at the lake with a thoughtful look on his face. I walked towards him quietly, and he turned and waved at me. When I reached him, I gave him a warm hug.

"Hey you," I whispered into his ear.

"Hey," he said back, wrapping his arms around my back. It was hard to explain our relationship now. We aren't friends anymore, we're closer than that. But we definitely aren't dating or anything. It's like he's an older brother to me, one I can trust to protect me. Only, it's different from that as well. It is all very confusing to explain, so I try to just not worry about it.

Draco handed me my gift. I opened it slowly to tease him.

"Come on," he whined. "I want to know what you think." I smirked at his child-like face, looking nervous and expectant. I unwrapped the gift and stared. A beautiful sapphire stone was strung onto a thin, black leather rope. I put it around my neck and stared at it, colors swirling inside of it.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know. It looked interesting to me, so I bought it. The lady said something about it countering curses, but I don't know if I believe it. I just thought of you when I saw it." Draco whispered the last part, looking into my eyes. He had that same intensity he did that night when I confessed about Tom Riddle. That caring, nervous, loving look in his eyes.

I shoved my gift into his hands, and saw him laugh as he opened it.

"A blanket?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. The way he lifted that one, thin eyebrow was so elegant, yet the glint in his eye was so playful. How Draco could be those two things at once was confusing and intriguing.

I hit him in the shoulder with a gloved hand. "You pervert!" I yelled, laughing.

"Well, honestly, what do you think I'm going to think at a gift like this? I am a boy after all," he joked. Oh, did I know that only too well.

I grinned and grabbed a bunch of slushy snow, bundling it into a ball and lifting it up. "Hey! What do you think you're doing with that?" he asked, shock on his face. He held up his hands and yelled, "Be careful with those things, they're dangerous."

I grinned and threw it at him with all my might, hitting him square in the chest.

"This is war!" he yelled, making a snowball and pummeling it at me. We ran around each other, throwing snowballs at each other until we were worn out. After a face full of snow I collapsed to the ground, sighing.

"You ever been ice skating?" Draco asked, looking out at the frozen lake. I shook my head. "Really? Never? Wow, I'm going to have to teach you, huh?"

Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We walked out to the lake, me slipping and nearly falling over, him dragging me along. When he finally got me standing upright on both two feet, Draco began moving, his feet slipping sleekly across the ice. I followed cue, trying to do as he did, only to fall on my butt. Hard.

"Ouch," I whined. "This is difficult, Draco." He laughed and skated over to me, his boots gliding along the surface.

Draco put his arms under my armpits and lifted me up to my feet again. "Here, let me help you," he said. He put his bare hands on my hips, and began moving forward. I moved with him, and soon I found us gliding along the ice, he keeping our balance for us both. I found myself laughing, until we fell. Again. Only this time, on top of each other. And me in my bulky robes and gloves and hat. My arms were stiff from all the clothes I was wearing, and I could barely get myself back up again. Draco was looking at me, his eyes boring into mine. That look! How I hated that intense look he gave me. The way it made my stomach all tie up in knots, and my armpits all sweaty. The way it made my cheeks get all red. Why did he do it to me?

Draco did that thing. That thing that boys do to girls they like. He put his arm on my back, keeping me on top of him. He wasn't pulling me down on top of him, or forcing me to stay there, But for some reason, no matter how much I told my body to move, it wouldn't. Draco did that thing that boys do sometimes too. That slow thing, where they quietly and achingly slowly bring their head closer to yours. His eyes, those beautiful eyes, fluttered closed. His eyelashes were brushing my cheeks, tickling them; his face was so close to mine. And then he did it. He brought his lips, his soft, pink lips, up to mine. Gently, they touched. Nothing more than that. They barely brushed each other, but yet, they didn't move away. His lips stayed on mine. I closed my eyes. My body felt warm, no hot. Very hot. He kissed me gently, ever so gently. Nothing like the way Tom kissed me. His tongue didn't try to intrude into my mouth, MUCH unlike Tom. His hands stayed on my back, nowhere else. I knew, that if I were to pull away, I would not see anger in his eyes. Just hurt. But, I did not want to pull away. I wanted to stay right there, in his arms, his lips on mine. But nothing can ever be that way, can it.

"Oh, look boys! Draco's got a girlfriend. And, it's that feisty little red head, Ginger," taunted an annoying voice. We broke apart annoyed. I looked up to find Blaise and his goons laughing.

"Well, Ginger, you are quite the little tomcat, aren't you?" he asked laughing at me. I looked at Draco, and saw him glaring angrily at Zabini. Draco got up, helping me to my feet, and we stood there staring at him.

"Ginger, why don't you come on back to my room, we could have a little fun. I'm sure I'm a better kisser than him." Blaise laughed. I felt my face get red with anger. Draco began walking towards him, his hands clenched at his sides in a challenge. Of course, Zabini's manliness kicked in, as he stood up straighter and stiffened his jawbone, ready for a fight.

"No Draco! Don't get into a fight, please!" I said, running to catch up to him.

Draco turned about to say something, when his eyes widened. "Ginny! Look out! That ice is thin-"

I didn't hear the rest of what he had to say, and I went plunging into the water. It was cold, like hundreds of knives stabbing me all over my body. My heavy robes weighed me down, pulling me under. I was feeling numb, and I couldn't move. I could feel myself sinking farther into the ice water. I couldn't breathe, and my heart felt like it had stopped. I couldn't see where the hole was that I had fallen in through. I heard yelling, but it sounded distant. Everything was turning black.

I woke up in a warm bed. White curtains were pulled around me. I sat up and pushed the curtains out of the way.

"Ginny," I heard a yelp as Hermione came running towards me. She hugged me tightly, taking the breath out of me.

"Mione, I can't breathe," I choked out. She let me go. Harry and Ron had come running up, too.

"Ginny, what happened?" Ron asked. "Draco Malfoy brought you in here. He was soaking wet and so were you. You were unconscious and your lips were cold and you were barely breathing and he said you fell in the lake and-"

I held a hand up to Ron's mouth. "Please Ron, let me think." I tried to remember what had happened. Draco and I had kissed. Zabini had showed up, and I remembered plunging into the water. "I fell in," I whispered, looking at them.

"You fell in the lake? How, it's covered in ice?!"

"Draco was teaching me how to ice skate and he said to watch out, something about the ice being thin. I remember falling in and then everything went black. I think my body went into shock from the cold, because I couldn't move. Draco must have dived in after me and saved me," I whispered, looking up at them. Their jaws had dropped to the floor and Ron was becoming redder and redder.

"Malfoy was teaching you how to ice skate? You called him _Draco_ and you were spending time with him, as, as if he were your friend!" Ron yelled.

"Ron! Please stop yelling!"

"What did he do to you Gin? What did that Death Eater pervert-"

"Ron!" I yelled. "Maybe Draco Malfoy isn't who you think he is. He's not a death eater and he's not a pervert. Okay, well maybe a little. But, all guys are, they can't help it. Anyway,

Ron, he's my friend."

"Draco Malfoy is _not_ your friend!" Ron was screaming now. His face looked like a giant, red balloon, ready to pop.

"Mr. Weasley! No yelling at my patients! Out now! Miss Weasley needs her sleep!" Madame Promfey pushed him, Harry, and Hermione out the door, Ron practically kicking and screaming, and locked it. Then she turned to me, her face calm.

"Ginny, how are you feeling?" she asked looking at me.

"Never better," I said, sighing. "I don't think I've ever been more grateful for you Madame Promfrey," I thanked her.

"No problem dearest. It's about time you made a friend, or, perhaps, more than a friend," she said, winking at me.

"How did you-"

"Dearest, your little secret alcove is right under the window in my office. I've watched you two, and might I say, Draco Malfoy seems like a fine young man. And that brother of yours needs to keep out of other's business. Now, eat some chocolate and go to sleep, when you have enough energy you can leave."

Madame Promfrey walked towards her office. Before closing the door she turned to me and said, "And you've had a visitor today. That boy Draco really cares about you. He visited in the middle of the night and watched you sleep for an hour, I timed him. You are very lucky to find yourself a young man like him." With that, she left.


	8. Kidnapped

Something was wrong. The Death Eaters were up to something. Draco could tell. No, he didn't have some bad-Death-Eaters-planning-to-kill-a-whole-bunch-of-people-warning-device in his head, but he knew there was something wrong. When Ginny had fallen in the water earlier that morning, Draco had panicked. But he wasn't the only one. Apparently, Blaize Zabini had panicked as well. He looked scared as he watched her go under.

"What are you doing?" he screamed at Draco. "Go and save her! She can't die…not now!" It had been quiet, but Draco had still caught it. He was shocked, Blaise Zabini, caring about Ginny, the girl he had been harassing the whole first semester of school? Draco could not stand there trying to contemplate this, though, for Ginny was drowning. He stripped off his robes, shirt, and boots, and went plunging into the icy cold water. His body was freezing up as he swam deeper into the water, but he could see Ginny up ahead. Draco swam to her, his breath getting quick. He pushed with all his might towards the surface, using just his legs to get them both up there. Finally, he could breathe again. He laid Ginny onto the ice, to only find her _not_ breathing. Great.

Draco had learned Muggle CPR when he was younger. He put his mouth down to hers, breathing into her deeply, trying to keep her with him. He couldn't lose Ginny. He put his hands on her chest, panicking. Just kissing her was enough, but now he had to press onto her chest? He pushed away his perverted thoughts and pressed his hands deeply between her rib cages, hoping it would work. It didn't. Draco was really scared, now. But, help arrived just when he needed it most. Madame Promfey, the school nurse, came running towards him and his unconscious girlfriend. At least, he hoped she would be his girlfriend. He hadn't actually ever had a girlfriend. Draco shook his head to clear it. He needed to concentrate.

"Madame, it's Ginny, she isn't breathing!" he yelled at hr.

"I know," she said, reaching him and falling to her knees.

Madame Promfrey did that whole CPR thingy, only this time it actually worked. Ginny began coughing, and then passed out again.

"She's breathing, but her body is going into shock from the freezing water. You look pretty cold yourself, Mr. Malfoy. Come on, help me," she said, trying to hoist Ginny onto a stretcher. Madame Promfey was a small, skinny woman. Draco lifted Ginny up onto the stretcher and followed the nurse through a back entrance that opened up to a staircase that led to the hospital wing on the second floor. Before entering the door, he saw Blaise Zabini staring at him, and then turning to leave.

Draco, showered and back in his "home", after, of course, making sure Ginny was alright, lay on his bed, contemplating. Why had Blaise Zabini been so worried about Ginny? Was it that he actually cared about her? But why? Why had he suddenly freaked out at seeing her drowning? Draco wished he could figure it out, but no matter how hard he tried, it didn't make sense.

Draco was so worried and restless; he got up and walked the fifteen minute walk through the tunnel, across the grounds, and to the hospital wing. He sat at the edge of Ginny's bed, staring at her. She was so very beautiful. How he just wanted to reach down and kiss her lips, watching as her eyes came open. How he just wanted to hold her, just because, to feel her in his arms. But he couldn't; Draco needed his rest and so did Ginny.

Draco stood up and pushed the bangs out of Ginny's eyes. He was about to leave the back way Madame Promfey had showed him, when she mysteriously appeared out of her office.

"You're a good man, Draco Malfoy. Take care of her. I've never seen the girl happier since her first year than when she is with you."

He nodded to the woman. "I've never been happier," he said, looking at Ginny, reluctant leaving.

Draco woke up, late on the Tuesday morning. Actually, it was almost noon. He changed into his clothes and warm robe, and walked towards the great hall. He found most students had the same idea as him on this lazy holiday. Draco sat at the Slytherin table, ignoring the glares, stares, taunts, or ignores he got from his fellow "classmates". The mail came in, owls swooping through the air. A paper was given to a boy next to him, who threw it on the ground. The boy, probably a fourth year by the looks of him, got up and left with a group of friends. Draco picked up the paper, staring at the front cover.

Ministry gets shocking letter

Yesterday, at ten pm exactly, The Ministry of Magic received a shocking warning note from whom are presumed to be Death Eaters. It read: A new Voldemort had arrived. One more powerful than the last. He will get what he wants.

The Ministry was shocked by this announcement. Corneluis Fudge said "We don't know whether to believe this as a hoax or not. What is the meaning of this letter, we can not figure out. But we will be sure not to take it lightly in this time of war. When we get further information we will be sure to let the public know."

Draco was pretty sure what was wrong. He remembered back to the day Ginny came clean about Tom Riddle.

Ginny lay crying in his arms, her hair and whole body wet from the swim they had taken. She had just told him everything she had been keeping from him all along. Now, he knew everything of what happened in the Chamber, and what Tom Riddle did to her.

"That guy is a creep, Gin," he whispered into her hair.

"You know, the most perverted part was that he called me by this sick pet name…Se-Sex Kitten."

"Shh, Gin. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, I promise," Draco whispered into her hair.

Draco dropped the paper and shoved out of the wooden doors. He ran with all his speed towards the infirmary, hoping he wasn't too late.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

December 27

Madame Promfey released me and hour ago. And what a nice hour it has been. I spent the last fifty minutes under a downpour of steamy hot water in the all girls bathroom. No one is in here, surprisingly, for a holiday morning. I suppose they are all sleeping, eating, or playing in the snow. I really don't want to go in the snow anymore. One day of almost drowning and freezing is enough for me. After wrapping my body in a large, fuzzy towel I sat down on the bench to write, since I don't feel quite like leaving the steamy warm bathroom yet.

The door just creaked open. So, someone has decided to take a shower this morning after all.

Apparently a shower wasn't exactly what they wanted. I write this hours after my kidnapping as I sit in a dark room by myself with only my diary to keep me company. After the door creaked open, I innocently called out "Oh, hello," in a cheerful voice. I had expected a light, squeaky voice of a shivering girl, excited to be in the warm water. Instead I was answered by the deep, husky voice of Blaise Zabini.

"Why, hello Ginger. Or, is Kitten better for you?"

I screamed, jumping and trying to turn around. A large, thick arm grabbed me around the middle as a huge hand clamped around my mouth.

"Hello, beautiful," said Crabbe in my ear, his breath hot on my bare neck.

"Well, who looks nice in a towel? Never seen you wear so little clothes, Weasley. How about a little less?" Goyle said, eyeing my fuzzy green towel. I was so glad it was an extra large beach towel, covering everything up.

I wiggled to get free, panic rising in my throat.

"Now, now, enough cat calls boys, you're scaring the little girl. Or should I say woman. For, you've definitely become one Miss Weasley," Zabini said, eyes raking across my towel. I could feel tears slowly coming out of my eyes. What was with all the cat things they kept saying? Could it possibly be? Could he possibly be back?

I continued to wiggle. Crabbe didn't move a muscle from around my waste. I tried screaming, as best as one can with a large hand over their mouth, keeping them silent.

"When does the Portkey go off, Goyle?" Zabini asked the large boy.

"In thirty seconds," he answered.

Zabini grabbed a brush off a bench, one I had seen lying there when I came in, figuring it had been left by a careless teenage girl. Blaise grabbed onto one of Crabbe's arms, Goyle on the other, and the room began to spin.

And then I ended up here…oh, I hear footsteps coming. I should hide this in case they try to take it away from me.


	9. Slaves and Hope

December 28 (I think)

I found myself in a living room type room. Quite an average living room actually. On the rich side, but nice. Soft carpets, a large, velvet, red couch and matching throne like chair. I always hated those types of chairs. A fire place burned in the front of the room and two French doors led to a veranda, which, from the angle I was looking at, had a fairly nice garden in it. So, all in all, a normal living room. Only, filled with robed, masked death eaters. And I was in a towel, dripping all over the plush carpets. But, since I was pretty positive of whose presence I was in, you know, the cat comments and kidnapping and Death Eaters were just a little hard to ignore, I couldn't care less if I dripped all over his rug. Actually, I found it quite funny.

I squirmed in Crabbe's grip and tried to speak, but the suffocatingly large hand over mouth thing made that kind of hard.

"Cat got your tongue, Weasley?" Zabini asked, sneering.

I tried to mutter 'Oh creative one there Zabini, I didn't notice the first hundred times you pointed it out.'

"Now, now, Zabini, play nice," said a voice from somewhere behind me. My insides went cold, my eyes widened, and I wasn't sure if I could stand anymore. Well, this pretty much proved the whole creepy future Dark Lord coming back theory.

Crabbe dropped, well, more like threw, me to the ground. My towel flew up, flashing quite a lot of leg, receiving whistles from many of the male Death Eaters around me. I pushed it down and turned to stare at the sixteen year old Tom Riddle….Only to find he looked about twenty. I jumped to my feet, my 4'9" frame making me feel like a bug compared to him.

"How- What- Why" I couldn't get all the questions out at once that I had in my mind.

He smirked that awful smirk. That terrible I'm-better-than-you-smirk. "One question at a time Kitten," he said, using that disgusting pet name.

"How are you back?! You died in the Chamber! Harry killed you!" I said, my voice becoming squeaky and high with fright.

"Well, obviously I didn't die in the Chamber, seeing as I am here. Quite the contrary. Seeing as I was almost fully alive and out of the diary, stabbing the diary did nothing to affect me. It weakened me considerably, but did not kill me. So, it took another year to grow stronger, not living off of any other life force, and once I had I left the Chamber using an alternate route under the school and lake."

I stared at him, dumbstruck. So he hadn't died. And, seeing as he hadn't died, he had aged over the last five years, the reason for him to look about twenty. But, that still didn't explain why I was here, what he wanted with me. He seemed to read my thoughts.

"Now, Kitten, you seem to be wondering what I want with you. It's quite simple really. Over the course of the year that I was living off of you (like the leach that he was, I thought) you seemed to exhibit certain…powers. You would randomly tell the future and everything that you did in Professor Trelawney's class, from what you told me in the diary, ended up coming true."

"You're saying I'm a seer?" I asked, looking skeptical.

"Yes, precisely," he said.

"And what, all along I didn't know this?"

"Obviously, Kitten. Which is surprising, you've always been a bright one."

"What do the Death Eaters want with a seer? I'm sure you don't need some silly superstitious future tellers on your side."

"Well," Tom said, walking up towards me, leering. He placed a hand on my cheek, and ran it down across my bare neck. I shuddered involuntarily. I stood straighter and looked straight ahead. I would NOT show him I was afraid. "I have other reasons. And you will need to be trained, of course."

I slapped his hand away and backed up a few steps. "You pervert!" I yelled at him. "I would never work for you! Never! You can't even make me! No matter how much you torture me!"

"Hmm, I was afraid you would say that, so I brought in a few…persuasions to change your mind," he said, looking at a few of his Death Eaters. They pushed two females to the floor, one who appeared to be in her mid twenties, who looked about eight months pregnant, maybe even nine. The other woman, well actually she was a girl, looked to be about eleven. I realized with shock that I had seen her earlier in the year at the sorting ceremony. She was a Hufflepuff and a quiet girl. I remembered her name to be Bailey something.

"Now, wouldn't it be horrible if your insolence led to the death of these two, or should I say three, innocent people?" Tom asked, smirking.

"You snake!" I spat at him.

"Well, your decision, Kitten," he said, ignoring my comment.

"Fine." I answered. "Fine, I'll work for you. I'll tell you everything I can. I'll be trained by your stupid Death Eaters, just keep them alive."

He shrugged. "Take them to the dungeons," Tom said to two of his death eaters. They lifted the girls up, smirking at them hungrily.

"We'll have some fun with you," one of the Death Eaters said.

"Wait! No! You said you wouldn't hurt them!" I yelled at Tom, looking at the Death Eaters holding the two girls.

"I said we wouldn't kill them. I didn't say anything about hurting them. Or raping them," Tom answered, looking as if he could care less.

"No! You will not hurt them or rape them! I demand that! There is nothing worse, even death, than having your pride taken away by a man." I yelled at him.

"You have high standards, Ginevra. Tell me, what will I get out of it if I tell my Death Eaters not to have their fun with the girls?" he asked, leaning in close to me looking arrogant.

I thought for a moment. I knew what Tom wanted with me, but I could not give that to him. Not that. But perhaps… "I will be your slave."

"My slave?" Tom asked, looking skeptical.

"Yes. All three of us will be slaves to you and your Death Eaters as long as you make a promise to keep our pride and chastity and do not hurt us. You don't rape us, and we will be your slaves."

He smirked. "Okay," Tom said. I knew this was bad to make a deal with him, it always was bad to make a deal with Tom Riddle, but this was far too important. "Give them a room, boys, to share. Make sure they each have a bed. And pick out some…nice clothes for them."

The two Death Eaters holding the girls nodded and began dragging them out of the room. Blaise Zabini grabbed my arm and followed them. They dragged us through many hallways until they came to a metal door. Opening it, they pushed us into a room with three beds. It was a fairly nice room with plush carpets and a porcelain bathroom. Nice comforters were on the fluffy beds and the room was richly decorated. The only downer was the bars on the window and the fact that the door locked from the outside.

Blaise Zabini turned me towards him grabbed my… well, my bottom, in one of his hands. "How about a little fun now Weasley?" he asked hungrily.

"We have a deal, so get.you.hands.off.of.me," I spat.

"He said we weren't to rape you. Doesn't mean we can't still have fun with you. I can put my hands wherever I want, as long as I stay in my pants." And then, he did the most revolting thing. He licked me. Yes, licked me. Put his disgusting tongue on my cheek and licked me. Ewwwww.

I shuddered. "Get away from me you sick perv!" I said pushing him away. He smirked.

"Here are your clothes, girls. You are to wear these every day. They are your…uniforms."

With that, they finally left, shutting the door. I sighed and sat on one of the beds. I looked at the clothes they had shoved at us. They were extremely skimpy maid's outfits. The skirts barely covered my butt. They were black with a stupid apron and cut so low across the chest even the most flat-chested girl would look as if she had craters. It was disgusting, but yet, we had to wear it. The shoes they gave us I wondered if I would be able to walk in. Strappy black high heeled shoes. At least they gave us some decent underwear, and not something horrible like a thong.

I put the revolting clothes on, as did the other girls. They magically changed to "fit" us, though, I wasn't sure if I could breath. I looked at them and sighed.

"I'm sorry I offered you guys as slaves, too. It was the only option I could see to get us out of being raped."

The pregnant woman sat down next to me on the bed and put her hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. This shouldn't be too hard. Knowing the death eaters, they probably have house elves. All we have to do is deliver food to them and let them hit on us. If they make us clean, that's no big deal. Us girls are going to have to stick together through this. So, we should become friends. I'm Lauren McDoogle. Eight months pregnant, almost nine. What's your name?"

"Ginny Weasley, Ginevra. Fifteen years old in my Fifth Year at Hogwarts."

We both looked at the little girl, who looked at us with a scared expression on her face. "Bailey Abbott. I'm Hannah Abbott's little sister. I'm eleven in two months and in First Year." she said quietly.

"Well there! Now we know each other. All we have to do is stick together through this until we are saved."

It got quiet. Very quiet. "What if we aren't saved?" Bailey asked.

"We will be. Don't you worry, we will be. I'm sure of it." said Lauren. I was amazed by how she could be so strong and positive. By how she could have so much hope.


	10. A Friendly Face

December 29

Today, Bailey, Lauren, and I were woken by a rude face poking into our room.

"Wakie, wakie, sleeping beauties." said an annoying voice that almost sounded like a sailor from the crude accent. "You lovely ladies get to serve breakfast to the Death Eaters. I'm to take you to the kitchens. Get dressed!"

The man shut the door and I stood up, waking Lauren. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Come on, wake up Lauren," I said to her. "We don't want to get into trouble."

I had finally gotten her awake, humorously, she was almost as bad to wake up as most teenagers. Almost.

We dressed in those horrible, skanky outfits, I shuddered just having to look at myself in so little clothes, and put no those horrible high heels. I felt bad for Lauren, She would be miserable walking in those things all day, with a baby in her belly and swollen feet aching. And poor Bailey. She looked mortified to have to go out there in that room, surrounded by jeering men hitting on her and whistling.

"It's alright Bailey. Just square your shoulders and hold your head up high. Those disgusting creeps are all talk. I made a deal with their master, so they can't do anything to hurt you. If they bother you, just ignore them. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can come back to our room."

She nodded and clenched her jaw stubbornly. I looked up to see Lauren smiling at me, her eyes alight with something I didn't know. "You should take your own advice," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at her curiously.

"Don't take anything from that creep Riddle. You have a backbone and a sharp tongue. You know how to use them, you just need some practice. Those Death Eaters out there are jerks, but he's the real snake. Tom Riddle is the one to look out for. All you have to do is watch your backside until…" her voice trailed off. We all three knew what she would say, but refrained from saying it out loud. Walls have ears, as Harry had taught me. Be careful what you say, someone might hear it.

Just as I thought this, the sailor man, as I thought of him, came barging into the room "Alright ladies. Get your undies together so we can go."

With that he turned and began walking away. We quickly scampered after him. The man had a slight limp about him, almost as if her were a sailor with a peg leg. But he still walked briskly. He was older, about thirty maybe. Maybe even older than that. But he was muscular and strong looking. And in good shape. The man had dark brown hair and one pierced ear.

After quite a lot of walking, we came to two large metal doors. Opening them, we were greeted by bustling house elves. They stopped as they saw us, looking inquisitive. Then, they continued on working, glancing at us every now and then.

"You girls have practically got a school to feed. The food magically appears but the men'll want some drinks, Yall are in charge of that, got it girlies."

We nodded stiffly and looked at our feet. Surprisingly, the man left with just that. No rude remarks or catcalls or offers to stay in his bed for the night. Maybe all the men here weren't pigs.

Breakfast went pretty easily. Most of the men were tired and too asleep to make up some witty taunts. We watched as they ate, our stomachs growling. We hadn't yet had our own breakfasts. Finally, the morning meal was over and the men went about their tasks for gaining global domination.

We went back to the kitchens, where the man greeted us from earlier in the morning. "The house elves'll give you some food. Eat up, because you're making house calls to men's rooms to pick up laundry to do. You're to help the elves wash it."

So, they had planned our whole day. It was surprising really, with all these elves, that they should need our work. Maybe they didn't. Maybe they just wanted an excuse to see some pretty girls in chains. I followed the other girls to a small table that had been set up for us in the kitchens. The man grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Mr. Riddle," it was almost as if her had difficulty saying the name, "wants you to dine with him. And then to begin your lessons. You'll be back by noon to help with lunch." He began to lead the way. I looked back at the girls. I was scared to separate the three of us. We had to stick together through this. Leaving them would be hard. I was not scared of Tom, I could handle myself against him, I was scared of what someone might do to them without me here. It was surprising how protective I'd become of two people I hadn't known for more than twelve hours. As if reading my thought, the man spoke into my ear quietly, so no one else would hear.

"They'll be fine; I'm to watch them to make sure no bad boys lay their hands on them. The only thing you'll need to worry about is keeping that Riddle in check. Just remind him of your bargain if he tries to lay hands on you."

"And how am I to know you are trustworthy and will not hurt them? How am I to know you won't try to lay your filthy hands on them?" I asked, glaring at him, challengingly.

"I suppose you'll just have to trust me then, won't you? Not all men are perverts; maybe some are on your side."

I had barely heard it, he said it so lightly. But it was the way he said it. On your side. I knew he meant as in, on our side against any creepy rapists men. But another thing was underlined in there. And he had said it to me, because he knew I would catch it. I had been listening in on the Order for quite some time now, and I knew, just knew, it was what he meant.

"How can I trust your judgment?" I said, choosing my words carefully.

He quickly flashed me a coin from his pocket. It was golden and looked just like a galleon, only, engraved in the background, where one would barely noticed, was a bird. A phoenix, more specifically. It was the symbol of the Order, one they had come out with, to identify a friend in a crisis.

He quickly tucked the coin back in his pocket and we continued walking as if nothing had happened. Though I wanted to shout for joy and give the man a hug, I knew that I could not. So, I acted as inconspicuous as I could, and continued walking.


	11. Tom Riddle's Anger

December 29 (Still)

The man—I should probably have learned his name—led me to another room. Actually, I was surprised to see this was the same room I had been brought to the first time I came here. Well, I didn't exactly come, like as of my own will, but you know what I mean.

He led me in the room and closed the door. Tom looked at me from his high backed, throne like chair. I glared at him, annoyed.

"My breakfast, Kitten?" he asked, quite amused. I had been given a platter of food, much better food than all the Death Eaters and my friends had probably had. I threw the platter on the table in front of him.

"Your meal, _Sir_." I said, my voice etched with venom.

"Feisty, feisty, Kitten. Am I going to have to declaw you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Enough with the stupid jokes, Riddle. They're getting annoying."

"Sit," he commanded, pointing to a chair in front of him. "Eat." he said, taking some food for himself.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite looking at your face, Riddle," I said. This wasn't true. Actually I was starving. But I would not dine with Tom Riddle.

"That was a command, Miss Weasley," he said, his voice rising.

I began to eat the food. It would have tasted good, elegant anywhere else. But now, it tasted like cardboard. My throat was dry and I could not seam to chew. I was scared, but I would not let it show. I tried with all my energy to make my face look passive.

We finished eating, and I was grateful. The platters disappeared, and Tom stood up and stared at me.

"What about my studies?" I asked. "The whole 'seeing the future thing'?"

"Oh, I made that up. It was all rubbish really. Just an excuse for you to be in my presence."

"Your disgusting," I spat. "Let me leave and help my friends. They have hard enough work on their hands without you around."

"Or, you could stay, and we could go to my rooms, pet," Tom suggested, looking me up and down in the stupid skimpy outfit. He ran a hand along my cheek, his fingers playing with my red, wavy hair.

I backed up, out of his reach. "We had a deal, Riddle. Keep your hands off of me."

"I said my Death Eaters would not mess with you and your friends. I never said anything about myself." His hand trailed down to the chains around my wrists and pulled me up against him.

"Don't twist my words Riddle. You said we. You _and_ your perverted Death Eaters."

"Since when have I ever kept a deal, Ginny?" he asked, leering at me. I tried to squirm, but I couldn't move an inch.

"You will keep to yourself, Riddle." My voice was laced with warning.

"Why don't you make me?" he challenged, grinning. And then he began to kiss me. His tongue was everywhere in my mouth. It was disgusting and sloppy. I tired to push him away, but he was stronger. I felt frozen. This was a repeat of my First Year. Only this time, there was no Harry here to save me. No Order. No Draco. Ho badly I wished Draco were here. To beat Tom to a pulp and to cradle me in his arms. To wash away all the hurt and pain. It was only me this time.

I bit his tongue as hard as I could. He pulled away from me with a scream of pain. He was holding his tongue where two teeth marks had indented into it. I was glad I had brothers to teach me the next move. I kneed Riddle. Right in that place. That, very, very bad place. He keeled over. I backed as far away from him as I could get and tried to open the door, to no avail. It was magically locked shut. Alright, I needed a wand.

Tom Riddle, the fool, had left his wand right on the table. I began to run towards it, laughing at his self assured cockiness. Only this time, it was me who had overestimated myself. Tom saw me running for his wand and lunged at me, pain or no pain. I had it in my hand when his body landed on top of mine. The wand flew out of my hand and towards the far wall. The next events would have been comical, had I not been in a life or death situation. For, I knew if Tom got the wand before me, it would be the end of me. He would beat me until I couldn't move.

We both were crawling for the wand. If one would get in front of the other, we would claw each other to get in front. He had almost wrapped his hand around the wand. I grabbed his leg and bit it. I scurried past him as he clutched his leg, desperate to get the wand. I had my hand around it. I was raising it triumphantly. He jumped onto me, knocking the wind out of me. We both had two hands on the wand as we rolled around on the floor, wrestling to get it into our grips. He tried to point it at me as he said a curse, only for me to point it away in the nick of time. Only, Tom was stronger. He pulled it out of my grasp and yelled triumphantly.

Tom pointed his wand at me. He was angry, I could see it in his red eyes. I tried to roll away but he had pinned my arms and legs to the floor with just his legs. His eyes glinted maniacally.

"You are a very bad girl, Kitten," he said. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

"What are you going to do, Tom? Are you going to hit me again? Like last time. I saw the fear in your eyes. The fact that you had hit a girl, a young little innocent girl and tried to rape her, you were shocked. You were scared of your own self. Are you going to do it again?"

Well, whatever I was going for, using his weakness as a last resort, it didn't work. In fact, it only made him madder. "As a matter of fact, I think seeing you walk out of here (if you will still be able to walk) with some bruises and scars on your pretty face might teach you a lesson."

With that his fist slammed into my face. He punched my eye with a lot of strength, and I knew it would be black by morning. If I made it till morning. He punched me in the gut, making me wrap into a ball, clutching my stomach.

Tom stood up and kicked me in the stomach. And then in the head. He punched and kicked me until I was bloody and dizzy. I heard the door open, but could not see through my half swollen right eye. Two people walked in.

"Sir, it is lunch time." When had this happened? I must have passed out in the pain. "Perhaps," the mousy voice stopped when it noticed me there. I knew I looked horrible, my 'maids outfit' bloody and torn. My face swollen and beaten. I was clutched in a ball, and couldn't move for fear of more pain.

"I'll be there in a moment. Go and get a Death Eater to take her to her rooms."

I heard the footsteps leaving. A few minutes later I heard three sets of footsteps. Someone conjured up a hospital bed and lifted me on to it. I saw the face of Blaise Zabini and Goyle looking at me. They began pulling me into the hall, and we went through many hallways until I couldn't hear voices anywhere.

Zabini grabbed me by the collar and lifted me into a sitting position. "Time to have a little fun Weasley. Don't worry, it won't hurt," he said unbuttoning my dress.

"Mr. Zabini, I suggest you get to dinner." The voice was scratchy and deep, and sounded like a salty sailor's voice. My rescuer and ally had come to save me. "Now. We have a deal with them. We are not to touch them, any of them. Got me?"

I heard a body being slammed up against a wall. It was clearly Zabini's because his body went plummeting out of my view and I fell to the bed without him holding me up. Not that I wanted him to be touching me. It just sort of hurt my back to fall like that.

"Got it boy? I'll take her to her rooms, and you and Goyle can get your butts back to your own. Dinner is over."

I heard something like scared yes's that were probably accompanied with nods. Then two pair of feet could be heard running down the corridors until they were gone.

"Thank you," I said, my voice hoarse. It was probably from screaming earlier.

"Don't talk, you'll make it worse. You probably broke a rib or two."

I nodded, and winced as pain shot through me from a simple nod.

"I never asked your name," I said, trying not to breath.

"Jack."

"Jack," I repeated, and closed my eyes. "A sailor's name."

He stopped moving. "Aye, we're here." A door opened and he pushed the little bed into the room and closed the door behind him. Lauren and Bailey came running up to me. I smiled at them when they came into view.

"Oh! That horrible Riddle! Are you alright? Did he…"

Her voice trailed off and I shook my head. "I was lucky, he was preoccupied with beating me," I said, and tried to smile.

"Bailey, go run a bath. No soap or anything in the water, just clean, hot water. We have to clean these wounds up. And I need some rubbing alcohol."

I heard her go into the bathroom as the water began to run. I heard the cabinet squeak open as she found some with a triumphant aha!

"I need cloths to wash these wounds with. But I can't do anything if the bones are broken. Jack, do you know any healing spells?" she asked. She sounded completely trusting and almost as if they were friends. He must have already told them that he worked for the Order.

"I can't do anything about the bruises. But I do recall a spell to heal broken bones. It's a hard one, but I'll have to use it. It just might hurt a little, okay Ginny?"

I nodded but it put me in pain. I winced again.

"My sister was a Muggle nurse, so I know a lot about how Muggles cure broken bones. I'm going to feel if you have any, so try not to move."

"Like I can" I said. I tried laughing, but it made my ribs feel as if they had been kicked again. First he moved my arms around, and tried to get me to move them. I clenched my hands when he told me to, even though pain shot up through them. He said neither of them was broken. Then, he tried to move my legs around. When he touched my left leg I yelped in pain. I tried to sit up, but Lauren held me down.

"Your left leg is dislocated at the knee. You must have landed on it wrong when Riddle was…beating you. It's in a weird position. I'm going to have to put it straight."

I nodded, and I felt Lauren clutching my hand. Bailey grabbed my other hand. I noticed the water had stopped running.

Jack took my leg gently in his hands. I bit my lip as he bent it straight. He did it quickly, he knew it would cause more pain to jerk it, but it would be done faster. I bit my swollen lip so hard it bled as I clutched their hands. When all I could feel was throbbing, I lay back down.

"Now I'm going to have to check to see which ribs are broken."

I merely nodded and said "Just get it over with."

He felt around on my rib cage. "Two ribs broken," he said. "I should be able to heal those. But I can't heal the leg. I'm going to have to put a cast on it."

I nodded. He lifted me up and carried me into the bathroom where he set me on the floor. "I'll leave you ladies to clean her up, there's no reason for me to be in here. I'll give ya some privacy."

Jack closed the door as Lauren and Bailey tried their best to undress me without hurting my wounds. Some of them had stuck to the clothes with dried blood. They cleaned the blood off of me and wiped them down with rubbing alcohol. I was practically asleep as they did this, my body worn out from the pain. They nursed the wounds and dressed me into some night clothes we had been given.

Taking me out of the bathroom, they lay me on one of the beds. Jack fixed my ribs and put my leg in a cast. He left quietly, hoping not to get caught. As I fell asleep, Lauren sat on my bed, stroking my head and talking. I knew she was worn out, but would not sleep with me in pain. I felt as if she were my mother. I wanted to hug her for helping me, and let her cradle me in her arms. I wanted my real mother. I wanted my brothers. I wanted all of my friends at the Order. I had never realized how many people I really did love. How many people meant something to me. I had always felt like a loner, with no one I could trust or confide in. With no one to love me. I never realized how many people I really had there for me. And right now, I wanted all of them. I wanted them to save me and take me home. To rest in my own bed, where I was safe. To not have to worry about perverted creeps trying to rape me or Tom Riddle trying to beat me until I was nothing. But most of all, I wanted Draco. I wanted him to cradle me in his arms until I fell asleep. To kiss me lightly on the forehead as he rocked me and told me everything would be okay. I needed Draco to help me. To be my knight in shining armor. My prince. The boy that I was everything in the world to. I now knew what I saw in his eyes that scared me so. Love. I knew that he loved me with all his heart. And that it was a mutual feeling.

"I wanna go home," I whispered.

"I know," Lauren said, rocking me. She lowered her voice and her head, until could barely hear her. "Jack is going to help us. The Order is going to save us. We can go home."

"When?" I asked, desperate.

"Soon," she whispered.

When I asked for my journal she handed it to me so I could write all of this down. She knows how much it means to me. But my ink pen is running out. I don't know how much longer it wil


	12. Saved

January 11

My ink pen did run out that night, but it's okay, because we were saved. Even though the ordeal is done with, I suppose I should write down all that happened. When I awoke next it was nightfall. I had slept two days from what I had learned. It was barely five in the evening. I looked up to find Jack standing in the doorway.

"Come on, Tom is impatient. He has made me wake you up. You have to help serve dinner." I nodded as he helped me up. "Here, take this Ginny. It's a potion to keep the throbbing down. And, you've got some crutches."

I nodded as he helped me drink the potion. My stomach protested but I kept it down. I dressed myself (obviously Jack had left the room). Jack helped me ease into the crutches and took me to the dinning hall. As we were walking I asked him "Where are you from?"

"The accent, it gave me away again, aye?" he asked. "Well, as a child I was raised on a fishing boat by my father. When I turned ten I got a letter to go to Hogwarts. This was about twenty years ago, Voldemort was in full power. But, my parents decided my education was very important. So they let me go. But, every summer I went back on that boat with my father. Even though I knew magic, I wanted to work in the Muggle world as a fish catcher, just like him. That's how I kept my accent. And how I got this tattoo. Joined the army for Britain I did," he said, lifting his right sleeve. I also got this piercing. There was an accident though, and my leg got all torn up. Now I walk with a slight limp. I couldn't be in the army any more though, so I went to work at my sister's Muggle hospital. I worked there for a few years, and then it was time for me to come back to the Wizarding world. And I think you know the rest." I did, though neither of us would say it out loud. He became a spy for the Order.

We came to Dining Hall. I crutched in, him following. The lights were bright and the men were drunk, I could tell. Many of them jeered as I walked into the room, but I was too preoccupied with walking with crutches to glare at them. I was given a pitcher of ale and hobbled around, serving it to men, whom grabbed my bottom or pulled me towards them. A few even found it humorous to trip me.

I was getting annoyed, when all of the sudden, the lights went out. I could see a storm outside, but these lights were magical, not Muggle. They didn't run off of electricity. This was magical work. My heart fluttered. The Order was coming to save us! I wanted to yell it out loud, but I tried to look as surprised as the others. A chair squeaked, and I saw a tall figure standing up.

"What is going on?" I heard a voice boom out. Tom. He was in here. A flash of lightning lit up the sky, and I could see tons of figures outside the windows in the rain. The Order. Unfortunately, Tom saw them as well.

"We're under attack!" he yelled. The next few moments were chaos. Men were screaming and chairs screeching. Many were falling over in the dark. Death Eaters grabbed for their wands and did multiple Lumos spells. I saw Lauren and Bailey, frozen with fear. There would be fighting, lots of it.

"Bailey, Lauren, run!" I yelled. It was as if my words woke everyone up. The Order attacked the room, shattering windows as they came inside. Death eaters and Order members were fighting head on. Spells flew everywhere, and I found myself dodging them as I tried to reach Bailey and Lauren. They were scared, and couldn't decide what to do. I had one train of thought. I had to keep them alive. I finally reached them.

"Come on!" I yelled. "Move or we're going to be killed!"

We began running, well, I was hobbling, towards the doors. I tried to crutch as fast as I could. Everything was moving so fast. I couldn't see who was winning in the chaos. We were going as fast as we could, Bailey and Lauren trying to help me, though there wasn't much they could do to make us move faster. Flashes of light from spells and lightning were all around, making everything a blur of confusion. I could see a circle of wizards and witches forming around more in the middle. We were trapped, I could tell. Trapped in the middle as a huge ring formed around us and many others. Was it the Order or the Death Eaters forming the circle? I was soon answered.

"Wait," said a voice. A hand grabbed my shirt and I was yanked back into a strong chest. A wand was pointed at my neck.

"Come any closer, Order, and your little Ginny Weasley will be dead."

It was Tom. I tried to squirm, but it was no use. Anyway, even if I could get away from him, I couldn't run.

I lifted up my crutch, intent on whacking him with it, but of course, he saw it and knocked both of them out from under me. Now, the only thing holding me upright on my broken leg was Tom.

A spell was said, and a light flicked on. Holding it was Dumbledore. I had never been so happy to see him. I saw next to him were Lauren and Bailey, at least they had gotten away safely. All around the Death Eaters were a circle of Order members, each with their wands pointed.

"Drop your weapons," Tom said to them.

They each lowered their wands one by one to the floor and stood back up.

"Stop it! Don't do it!" I yelled at them.

"Shut up girl!" Tom hit me across the head. My vision became temporarily blurry as spots dotted across it.

"Now…" I drowned out Tom's talking. I knew he was just gloating in the moment of his upper handedness. I had to get him somehow. Attack him. I was the only one that could. But how? I thought of everything Tom had told me in the Chamber of Secrets. He had grown up on the streets without magic. He always carried a knife with him, he had told me that. I remembered, even after he began going to Hogwarts, he carried a knife in his back pocket. Old habits died hard. My right arm, which was at my side, moved ever so slowly towards his backside. He was gloating and basking in the moment. I reached as far as I could for his back pocket. I laid my hand on it, only for nothing to be there. What the?

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Sorry, Ginny, one step ahead of ya," I heard Jack say. A knife flashed into my sight and Tom dropped to the ground. Of course, I did too. His wand rolled away from his hand and a bruise was forming on his head from where Jack had hit him with the hilt of Tom's knife.

I smiled, but winced as I crumpled onto my broken leg. "Thanks," I said.

"Surrender death eaters! The Order has you surrounded." shouted Dumbledore. I smiled as they dropped their wands and held their hands above their heads like Muggle criminals.

"Ginny!" a voice yelled. My heart fluttered and my breath became short. I turned and saw Draco running towards me, bearing battle scars. He grabbed me into a tight hug, picking me up off of the ground.

"Draco," I whispered, crying.

"Come on, we're going home."

He lifted me into his arms and carried me towards the Order. I hugged Lauren and Bailey. Draco apparrated the four of us to the Burrow.

It's been two weeks since then. Now I'm sitting at the Burrow, letting my leg heal. Hogwarts has been temporarily closed after the incident, seeing as one of their students was kidnapped off of the grounds. It's going to reopen in a few days. All of my brothers are here, along with my parents, Harry, Hermione, Lauren, Bailey, and Jack. Lauren and Jack are together now, and they are very happy. Lauren is due to have her baby in another week. Madame Promfey had healed my leg. In the fighting, surprisingly, no one had died. The Order had formed a very meticulous plan and put spells on themselves to block out most spells. My parents had practically adopted Draco, and he lives with us now, during summer and other holidays, until he turns eighteen. Surprisingly, most of my brothers were okay with it. Except Ron, of course. Ron glares at him whenever he can, and if he finds us alone together he has a fit. We try to behave, most of the time. When Draco had found out about Tom Riddle, and how he beat me and tried to make me have sex with him, he flipped. Well, so did Ron. And just about everyone else that I knew. But, he and Ron flipped the most. And my dad. And now, the three have found a common ground. Being very, very, overprotective of me. It's quite annoying sometimes, even if it's cute.

Ron and Hermione are now finally together. And, for some odd reason, Harry has taken a liking to Bailey. And she to him. Now they were always together, like brother and sister.

And Draco. He is…amazing. Draco is sitting on the porch swing with me, and I'm lying in his arms and looking at the sun shining, rain clouds not too far off, writing this. He's never asked to read it. He knows now to give me my privacy. Everything is peaceful as he's stroking my hair. I still have a few scars and bruises from when Tom beat me, but Draco kissed them all away. And Tom sits in Azkaban, along with the other Death Eaters, where they can not hurt me or my loved ones ever again.

But, of course, not everything stays peaceful for very long. I just heard Lauren screaming.

"What is it?" asked Jack, running out to her from the house. I sat up and looked at her.

"My water broke," she said. "I'm having the baby."

I shut my eyes and breathed in my last scent of calmness in the moments of surprised silence.

"To the hospital, now! Get me some ice and some sheets. Everyone gets in the car…" my mother's voice started commanding. I opened my eyes and looked at Draco. We both smiled. Well, chaos here we come.

End


End file.
